


Statue

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-25
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe enlists Clark's help in an art project, which has disastrous consequences for Clark and Lex's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue

## Statue

by Alexa Jones

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Didn't think up these characters, don't own 'em. 

Summary: Chloe enlists Clark's help in an art project, which has disastrous consequences for Clark and Lex's relationship. 

Author's Note: Thanks to Kathryn for an awesome beta. 

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Clark rubbed a hand over his eye. Smallville High had taken a field trip to a Metropolis museum. It was boring. He'd spent half his time daydreaming about Lex. His boyfriend. Lover. He mouthed 'lover' on his tongue. He liked the feeling of saying it, the way the "r" rolled off. Maybe just because it was new, because Lex and he were new. Whatever the reason, he liked it all the same. 

Chloe, however, was enjoying the museum far more than Clark was. She studied a bronze statue. "Isn't this great, Clark?" 

He glanced over wearily at it. It was a statue of a nude person, probably some Roman god or something. "Uhh, yeah, it's fantastic." 

Chloe circled around it, leaning closer in. "You know, ever since I started sculpting, I've always wanted to be able to do something like this." In art class, they had worked briefly with some clay. Chloe had decided she'd really liked it and had taken it up as a mini-hobby when she could spare some time from the Torch. 

"You should try, then." Clark wasn't sure why Chloe would want to make a statue of a naked man, but he figured he'd try and be supportive of his friend. 

Chloe laughed. "Right, Clark. And who exactly am I going to get to model for me, huh?" Her eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed to study him. "Hey, Clark...." 

Clark took a few steps back, holding up his hands, "Oh, no, Chloe. No." He wanted to be supportive, but maybe not that supportive. 

Chloe took an equal amount of steps forward. "I didn't even say anything, Clark." 

"No, but I know what you're thinking, Chloe. I know you." 

Chloe sighed. "Okay, you're right." Her face brightened again, and gave her best charming smile. "So, will you?" 

"I already said no." 

"C'mon, Clark, why not?" 

"Because...." he trailed off. 

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Because you're chicken, that's why. Or not mature enough to handle it." 

Clark frowned, taking offense to her accusation. "I can handle it just fine," he replied. "I just don't want to." 

Chloe took her hands off her hips, took his arm and tugged it. "Please, Clark... there isn't any other guy who could do it." 

"There's not?" 

"No." Chloe smiled mischievously. "After all, there aren't many guys I know who do farm chores every afternoon that builds up an amazing physique." 

Clark's cheeks reddened slightly at the sly compliment. He sighed. "Well, exactly how naked would I be?" 

Chloe hummed. "Oh, I dunno. I guess however much you want. I'll settle for that." 

He stared at her pleading face. She was too cute when she did that. "Alright, Chloe." Clark threw his hands up in the air. "I'll do it." 

Chloe almost squealed in the middle of the museum. "Awesome! I even got a new block of clay last weekend and everything." 

Clark had to smile at her enthusiasm. "But on one condition." 

Chloe raised her eyebrows in questioning. "What?" 

"Can you... not do my face or anything? I don't want anybody to know it's me, okay?" 

"Why not?" 

"Well, it's going to be hard enough to pose for you," he said pointedly, "but I don't want everybody to know what I look like without clothes." 

Chloe grinned. "I'm glad you think I could do such a good job, Clark. I'll take that as a compliment." 

He smiled. "Yeah, well." Truth was, he had no idea how Lex would react if he knew that he was posing nude for Chloe. It was harmless, but Lex was always a tad suspicious of Chloe and Lana. Before they'd gotten together, Clark used to talk about his attraction to the two girls. And he admitted that he still found them attractive, despite his assurances to Lex that he was happy with him, that the attraction didn't mean anything. He didn't want to give Lex any excuses to doubt him. 

"Are you free after school today? I want to do it while the trip is fresh in my memory." She spun around, gesturing flamboyantly with her hands. "It's so inspiring being surrounded by art here." 

"Today?" he asked dumbly. Chloe nodded back at him. That didn't leave him much time to change his mind, which is maybe what Chloe was hoping for. She was too smart. "Uhh, yeah, today is okay." 

Chloe broke out into a huge grin and gave him a hug. "You're the best friend ever, Clark." 

* * *

"We have about 2 hours before my dad gets home from the plant." Chloe fiddled with her keys. "I figure that should be enough time to get started." She unlocked the front door and led the way up to her bedroom, immediately beginning to gather her supplies. 

Clark glanced around Chloe's bedroom uncertainly. "Where should I be?" 

Chloe stopped, pursed her lips and studied her room. "I'll be right back." 

She returned with a stool a few minutes later, probably from the kitchen, along with a clean, white sheet. 

"Here, is this okay?" She set it down in the middle of her room, laid the sheet over it, then stepped back and nodded her approval. 

"Yeah, sure," he answered, wandering toward it and straddled it. He watched her finish readying her clay. 

"I'm almost done setting up, so if you want to go ahead and...." Chloe couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. 

Clark smirked. "What, Chloe? Can't handle it?" 

Chloe glared at him. "I'm almost done, so you can take your clothes off now," she shot back. 

Clark might have smirked again, but a sudden wave of modesty washed over him. 

Of course, Chloe noticed. "I'll take of my clothes, too, if it makes you feel any better." 

Clark swallowed. "Umm, no, I think that would be worse, Chlo." He definitely did not need his body's certain reaction to the sight of a naked girl causing further embarrassment. 

Chloe grinned knowingly. Clark had the feeling she had been teasing him, but he didn't want to risk that she actually would if he played along. He took a deep breath and shrugged off his shyness mentally, shrugging off his t-shirt at the same time. 

Chloe pretended not to be paying attention, but she could see the muscles in his arm rippling as he stripped off his shirt, could see his bare chest as he tossed the shirt onto the floor beside the stool. His jeans followed. She'd seen Clark in a swimsuit, so seeing him in just his boxers wasn't so big a deal. At the last moment, Clark haphazardly wrapped the sheet around him before his boxers joined the rest of the clothes pile. He sat on the stool then, casually adjusting the sheet so that it covered the important things. 

"This good, Chloe?" he questioned. 

Chloe studied the arrangement, studied him. It was fine. _He_ was fine. "Umm, sure, it's good." She began to form the clay, molding it to his image. She smushed her hands into it, smoothed it, caressed it as if she wanted it to be Clark. He was a good subject, not only for his looks, but he was still and patient. 

Chloe worked on forming his back, but she was having difficulties. Nothing she did could get the curve of his muscles and spine to look quite right. 

She stood, hesitantly walking over to him. "Clark...." 

"What?" He craned his head around to be able to see her. 

"I'm having trouble with your back... can I...." She reached out her hand, laying her palm just below his shoulder blade. 

Clark bit his lip. He hadn't known there would be touching involved. He doubt Lex would approve. He hadn't planned on telling Lex as it was, but he hadn't thought he'd feel too guilty about it. After all, he knew it meant nothing, and that was what mattered, right? Now it was heading into dangerous territory. 

"Chloe...." But he didn't know how to tell her to stop. In fact, he didn't know if he wanted her to stop. He'd always wondered what her touch might be like, what a girl's touch would feel like. It was feminine, soft, and different from Lex's indeed. 

"You have a really nice back, Clark." 

Clark closed his eyes. Lex always said the same thing to him. Chloe placed both of her hands on him, tracing paths along his muscles, as if she was trying to memorize his back. 

He couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him. Chloe, encouraged, pressed her body along his back. Her lips rested near his neck, and her hands trailed down his arms. Then her lips were against his shoulder, dropping the lightest of kisses. 

Clark knew he should tell her about Lex. Knew that not only should he tell her, but he should definitely not be letting her seduce him. Unfortunately, it _was_ seduction, and it was working well. 

Chloe moved around to his front, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck, and she straddled his thighs. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth. At first Clark was frozen, the thought of Lex in the back of his mind, not knowing what he should do. His body did, and the combination of Chloe's tongue sliding past his lips and the fact that a girl was sitting on him with only a sheet over him caused it to react. 

It was only a sheet; Chloe had to notice he was hard. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't, but either way, she pulled back enough to toss off her shirt. She hadn't been wearing a bra that day, and Clark could only groan. Lex's body was nice; there was no doubt that Clark loved it. But Lex didn't have breasts. And, oh, Chloe definitely did, and plenty. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were trailing up her waist and over her stomach until they covered her breasts. There would be no turning back. 

Clark lifted and carried her to the bed. He removed her jeans and panties with startling efficiency. It was strange, Chloe thought in the back of her mind, how familiar he seemed to be with undressing someone else. She'd fumbled herself at the fastenings of his pants. There were no more thoughts about it as Clark's mouth covered a nipple, but a new concern took hold. 

"I don't have anything, Clark," Chloe whispered. 

Clark raised his head from her breast. He didn't... no, he did. Lex had given him a condom as a joke after one of their jealously arguments. He'd said, "I know you won't have to use it, Clark. It's a sign of that." But now, Clark was digging it out of his wallet, rolling it on and sliding into Chloe's eager body. They made love slowly, limbs tangling with hushed whispers and sighs. 

Afterward, Clark having lost whatever hints of modesty he might have had before, Chloe sculpted each part of him. She no longer had difficulties with his back. 

Clark stopped by town on his way home. He had to buy a condom. 

* * *

Lex made a slow circle around a statue. "This statue's back looks like yours, Clark. Its body is remarkably similar, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was you." 

Clark walked toward him, stopped dead in front of it. He knew that statue. It was Chloe's statue. In the annual Smallville art fair. Shit. His blush and distant, averting eyes gave him away. 

"Clark...." Clark couldn't bring himself to look at him. "It is you, isn't it?" Lex demanded. He studied the tag attached to the statue's stand closer. "This says Chloe Sullivan did it. You posed for her?" 

"Uhh, yeah, I did." Clark suddenly spotted Chloe down the way. "'Scuse me," he mumbled to Lex, brushing past him and striding swiftly toward her, leaving Lex to stand staring in disbelief at the statue. He grabbed Chloe's shoulder, a bit too roughly because she winced and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Geez, Clark, what's your problem?" 

"Your statue is my problem," he seethed, staring her down. He was angry. 

Her eyes widened apologetically. "Clark... I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind...." 

"Well, I do mind!" 

"I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Well, it was some surprise. You should have asked me first." 

Chloe crossed her arms. "Why should I have to ask? It doesn't have your face on it afterall. No one knows, like you said." 

"Lex knows." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So what? I didn't tell him, Clark." 

"You didn't have to. He recognized it. Recognized me." 

Her eyes widened as she figured out the implications of what Clark had said. She saw him blush as he saw realization had dawned on her, and she knew her suspicion had to be right. It made sense, then, that Clark had had no trouble undressing her, but had seemed to falter after that. 

Chloe wanted to smile; she was pleased that she had done such a good job that Clark's lover would know the statue was Clark's body. Yet, flattered as she was, Clark had still betrayed her. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "I didn't know about you... him," she said coldly. "You should have told me before... before...." 

"You mean there's more here than an innocent nude posing?" Lex's voice sliced through the thick tension in the air like the sharpest of knives. 

Clark whirled around. Chloe turned her head sharply in shock. Both of them had been so involved that they hadn't noticed Lex approaching. 

Clark closed his eyes. "Lex...." 

"You slept together, didn't you?" He stared at Chloe cruelly, who almost cowered under the force of his gaze. He turned his eyes to Clark. "Tell me, Clark." 

Clark opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "I... we...." 

Lex scoffed and crossed his arms. "You never could lie, Clark." 

Clark shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He could, usually. Lex got suspicious sometimes, but with things like these, he didn't have the practice lying. And maybe, maybe he had enough secrets in his life that it would be best to let this one go. He didn't know how many more he could keep inside. 

"Yes," he admitted softly. "We had sex." 

Lex clenched his jaw. He looked angry and tough, but Clark knew he was hurt as well. He could see it in his eyes. "Lex...." 

"We'll talk about this later, Clark," he said curtly. Lex looked at Chloe. "It's a marvelous statue, Miss Sullivan. I hope the judges feel the same." 

He turned abruptly. Clark glanced at Chloe, looking pissed that he had told Lex, then started to go after Lex down the way. 

"Wait, both of you," Chloe called out. 

Lex stopped. He turned slowly to face her. "Yes?" he said coolly. 

"Lex, I came onto, Clark. It, this," she said, gesturing in the direction of the statue, "none of it was his idea." 

"I appreciate that, Chloe. But, quite frankly, this is between me and Clark now." 

Chloe stepped toward him confidently, stopping until she was only a foot from him, making direct eye contact. "I don't think so, Lex." 

Lex raised an eyebrow in response, amused and curious at Chloe's audacity. "Oh?" 

"Clark never told me he was involved with you. I'm just as angry as you are, Lex. He's wronged both of us." 

Lex glanced at Clark, and saw him looking at the floor shamefully. 

"And I know what can even this out," Chloe added. "I'll sleep with you." 

"What?" Clark lifted his head abruptly, practically shouted, remembering at the last moment to hush his voice so that the whole fair wouldn't hear. "Chloe, you can't do that." 

Lex turned and glared at Clark. "I don't believe you have any say in this, Clark." He glanced back at Chloe, an eyebrow quirked. 

"This way you'll both have been with me," she finished. 

Clark shook his head. "Chloe, that's ridicu-" 

"I think it's an interesting idea," Lex cut in. "Perhaps I'll take you up on your offer, Chloe." 

Chloe glanced around, making sure no one seemed to be watching. She placed her palm on Lex's chest, her fingers inching inside his shirt. "I don't have to tell you, Clark, how attractive Lex is." 

Clark frowned, especially when he saw Lex's tongue dart out and lick his lips, a sign that Lex was not adverse to Chloe's touch. 

Chloe removed her hand from his chest, but lowered her eyelashes alluringly. "I'm free tomorrow." 

Lex cast his eyes up and down her body and nodded slowly. "Tomorrow." 

Clark blinked, confusion and surprise etched on his face. He didn't know what to make of the situation at all. Chloe's proposition had come out of the blue, and what was even more surprising is that Lex accepted. He didn't know if Lex had ever thought of Chloe in that way, but in either case he wasn't happy about the situation. He knew he'd done wrong, but his father had taught him that two wrongs don't make a right. In the very least, he hoped it would appease Lex and they could stay together. 

* * *

Clark stared out the window of the Ferrari as Lex took him home. He snuck a glance at Lex, whose face was impassive. But he was driving even faster than usual, if that was possible. Lex pulled up to the driveway of the Kent farm, tires kicking up unusually large amounts of dust as he skidded abruptly to a stop. Clark unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car quietly, heading toward the front door, but pausing halfway. He wanted to talk to Lex, but he didn't want his parents around either. Lex followed him, allowing the car door to slam behind him. Clark looked at Lex uncertainly. 

"Lex... I'm sorry, it just happened... I don't know how." 

Lex set his jaw and looked away. "You don't like her?" 

Clark hesitated. "I... I just wanted to know what it was like. You know, with a girl. But you're the one I love." 

Lex scoffed. "You could have asked me what it was like, Clark. Did it take sleeping with her for you to decide it was only me you wanted?" 

Clark dropped his eyes and whispered, "You telling me isn't the same. And that's not it at all. You know I loved you then and now." 

Lex finally met his eyes, and Clark saw the icy hurt. "Come to the mansion tomorrow, Clark. You'll find out what it's like to have the one you love with someone else." 

With that said, Lex spun on his heel, his black trenchcoat flaring out behind him. Clark closed his eyes, not wanting to see him leave. But he could still hear Lex's departure and it pained him all the same. 

* * *

It was storming the next day. Clark stepped into the mansion, his wet clothes dripping onto the floor. He found Lex and Chloe in a bedroom. Lex was dry, reclining ever so casually in a dark leather chair. His elbow was propped on the arm of the chair, his hand supporting his face. His eyes were trained on the scene in front of him. Chloe. Slowly, seductively, she was stripping the last of her soaked clothing. 

A flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the dark room. They both turned to look at him as he walked in, neither saying a word. Lex turned his eyes back to Chloe. A smile spread across Chloe's face. She turned her attention back to Lex, crossing the few steps to him and sitting in his lap. Their first kiss was hungry, deep. Passion stemming from the pain Clark had caused them both. 

Clark closed his eyes, and turned to leave, but Lex's voice stopped him. 

"Sit, Clark." He gestured toward a chair with his eyes. "Watch." 

Lex moved off the chair and picked up Chloe, setting her none too gently onto the bed. Chloe didn't seem to mind, just inched backward further up the bed, laying back and propping herself onto her elbows as Lex undressed. Lex joined her on the bed, crawling onto her body, covering hers with his. Clark didn't know what to think. He hadn't known that he'd be watching them have sex. Of course it made sense, but he hadn't had any clue as to what to expect when Lex told him to come today. He suspected Lex had discussed it with her, since she hadn't seem surprised at Clark's arrival. He hadn't pictured Chloe agreeing to any such thing. But then again, he would have never thought she'd ever proposition Lex like she did. 

Lex slid down her body, kissing her skin along the way. He licked along her inner thigh, and Clark saw her shiver. Lex wasn't... he wasn't going to.... He heard her cry out and saw her hips buck and he knew that Lex had. Clark didn't have a basis of comparison, but he thought that Lex was especially good in that area. Clark could judge by the look of ecstasy on Chloe's face that Lex was equally skilled with women as well. 

Another flash of lightning accompanied by the deep crash of thunder. Clark gripped the arms of the chair, almost snapping the wood before he pulled himself back in control. Lex didn't typically like giving oral sex. It was a rare treat for Clark, but Chloe wouldn't know this. Clark's face clouded over much like the sky. Lex wasn't just having sex with Chloe. Lex was fully pleasuring her, and in ways he knew would get to him. 

With Lex's expertise, it didn't take long before Chloe came. She was still shuddering as Lex moved up her body and pushed into her. 

From their position, Lex could look directly at Clark. Chloe couldn't see him unless she tipped her head upside down. 

"Don't touch, Clark," Lex warned him as he saw Clark's hand flutter near his crotch. "Watch." Clark was not to enjoy this. It was punishment. 

He began to move, letting the look of pleasure remain clear on his countenance. Lex stared into Clark's soul, never looking away, not even as Chloe moaned and scratched her nails down his back. Each of Lex's thrusts punctuated his glare. 

Lightning flashed across their gleaming, sweating skin. Chloe climaxed again, her back arching just before the brilliant light faded to shadows. Clark recognized the look on Lex's face, the look that signaled he was right on the edge. 

It broke him. Clark pushed himself from the chair, nearly super-speeded in his hurry to get his pants off, not bothering with his shirt. He sprung onto the bed, grabbed Lex around his waist and hauled him off and out of Chloe. Lex yelped in protest, but Clark pushed Lex roughly onto his back, pulled his legs over his shoulders and thrust into him. Lex gasped and forced himself to relax to accept Clark; found that somewhere, somehow Clark had slicked himself. 

"You're mine, Lex," Clark growled, capturing his mouth in a suffocating kiss. 

Chloe lay stunned in the aftermath of her orgasm and at the scene unfolding before her. She was all but forgotten; Clark and Lex didn't seem aware of her presence any longer. 

Clark pounded hard into Lex, rasping out, "Never again, Lex... never again." Lex came with a strangled shout, and Clark followed suit swiftly after, collapsing on top of him, both breathing hard with their eyes closed. 

Chloe lay uncertainly. Neither paid her any attention. She thought about saying something, but decided against it and crawled out of bed, gathering her damp clothes from the floor. 

She paused before exiting the bedroom. A final flash of lightning revealed the couple, sleeping with skin slick and limbs entangled. 

A single tear crawled down her cheek. She'd had both, but she knew she had neither. 


End file.
